Wolf Tales
by Robert Klutz
Summary: Character Pairings: HarryKale (original character), RemusSeverus. This was a self-issued challenge I took on. Comments, questions, suggestions welcome. Flames shall suffer a fiery death. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes:

Character Pairings: Harry/Kale (original character), Remus/Severus

Comments: I decided to write this story after a friend started complaining about there not being any good stories where Harry is Remus' son and is a werewolf. So, I decided to take it as a challenge. Comments/questions/suggestions welcome. Flames shall suffer a fiery death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. I'm using them for my own amusement and am not making a single penny off them. Now, the original character, Kale Faolan, is mine, so please if you want him for your pleasure, please ask. Anyways, on to the story!

**Chapter 1  
A Night Visitor**

Harry awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. "What is going on?" he thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. A loud thumping on the floorboards outside his room announced that the racket had awakened Uncle Vernon.

"Boy!" he bellowed as he thundered past Harry's door. "If this is one of your strange friends, I'm going to stuff you back under the stairs for the rest of your life!"

This quickly and fully awakened Harry. He put on his glasses and quickly left his room, barely beating his Aunt Petunia and Dudley to the stairs. He raced down them and made it to the door in time to hear: "Who are you? And what gives you the right to disturb us at this late hour?"

Harry couldn't see the person for his uncle block the view outside too well. He was able to hear a response in a distinct male voice.

"Aww…come on Vernon. Tell me you haven't forgotten you own godchild now. True, we haven't seen each other in many years, but my parents always sent you family pictures every Christmas. Well, I guess some of them could have gotten lost since they did travel all the way from America. Now, are you going to invite me in or what?"

Harry blinked. "Uncle Vernon has a godchild?" he thought. "And from America at that. What the bloody hell is going on?" It was then that he noticed his uncle starting to sway. He hopped out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened by his uncle's body. His cousin and Aunt ran to Vernon's passes out form as Harry took a glance at the male figure standing outside. He looked about Harry's own age, maybe a year or two older. He was about 6'4 and Harry could tell he worked out with the apparent muscles under his black, form-fitting shirt, painted on looking black jeans and what appeared to be a black cape or trench coat. He couldn't really tell how long the guys black hair, which was up in a ponytail, was, but he suspected that it most likely came down to the small of the guys back.

The visitor had a lightning-shaped ear ring in each ear, dark green captivating eyes and a round medallion around his neck that had a carving of a wolf head on it. Beside and behind him were enough trunks to suggest he was moving in. It was then he noticed an owl cage sitting on one of the stacks of trunks. The owl inside was black, smaller than most and had one of it wings wrapped up. He could have sworn that he had seen it before at Hogwarts, but couldn't really place it or guess why a muggle had one. He supposed the site of the owl had caused his uncle to pass out, see how it made the visitor seem like a wizard. "Well," Harry thought, "it's possible that he could be. I really don't know much about other wizarding schools. I'll write Hermione later and ask her." He almost jumped out of his skin when the teen started to speak again.

"Umm…sorry." He looked at Harry. "Was it something I said? I didn't even get to the part about me staying here for a while." At this point, Vernon was almost sitting up and passed out again at this news. "Dear lord. Is this gonna happen every time I say something? 'Cause if it is, we're not going to get anything said."

"Or done for that matter." Harry added smiling. "My name's Harry Potter."

The teen smiled as if he already knew this, or least that what Harry thought. "I'm Kale Faolan; from America." The last was added as if an afterthought. "I'm originally from right down the street. My parents moved us to America when I was only a couple of years old. They were afraid of _someone._"

Harry sensed that Kale wanted to say more, but he didn't press. "Well, in that case, welcome back home." He said. "Uncle Vernon never mentioned a godchild. How did you end up having him for a godfather?"

"Dudley, go get me a wet rag." His aunt suddenly said. Dudley slowly walked off and she spoke again. "His mom and me were friends all through out school. We barely talked after she married, but when Kale was born, she came over and asked if we would be his godparents. All Vernon knew was that she was an old friend, so he agreed. It wasn't until after she left that I was able to tell him. He was livid, but I was able to convince him that taking it back would not be the best thing. Luckily, they moved to America a few years later and every Christmas holiday we would receive a card and we burned it every year." She looked at Kale. "We didn't burn it because of you or your mother, we just didn't like your dad's type of people."

Kale snorted. "You mean wizards like me and Harry. Mom always said for a muggle who had a sister that was a witch, you never accepted or liked them. I guess you married a guy just like you."

Dudley showed back up with a wet cloth and she put it on Vernon's head. Within a few minutes, he began to awaken and was sitting up shortly after that. "What are you doing here? I thought we had heard the last of your family after moving to America."

Kale's face turned suddenly bleak. "My family was killed. The muggle police and firefighters said that it was an accident, but I could feel the magic that did it. Everything was destroyed: the house, the owls we watched after when they were on long journey's thru the area, everything.

"Well, I say everything, but as you can tell, most of my stuff was safe and this little one somehow survived. I had been staying at a fellow wizards house since school let out for summer. He's two years below me and asked me if I could tutor him for part of the summer. I was headed home when I saw the fire trucks. I ran and collapsed as I watched my home burn. Heard someone say no one inside made it out.

"That was it; I broke down. I couldn't believe it. My neighbor found me and comforted me. She asked where my bags were and sent her daughter after them. They're a wizarding family too, in case you wondered. I stayed there for a couple of days and found this little one wandering around injured and lost. I visited my house on the second day and discovered that magic had been used to start the fire. I was about to enter and explore the ruins more when a bright flash appeared just ahead of me. An older wizard appeared on the tail of a phoenix and said that his name was Tumbledorm. Dumbled-ore, Dumbleydor or something like that. He told me that he suspected that a group of wizards loyal to Voldamort had killed my parents and set my home on fire. He also suspected that they had done so do to my family's occupation. You see, my parents are known to keep a small owlery in the backyard... I guess that's not important... Anyway, I suppose that Voldamort wanted to keep messages from reaching their destinations for some strange reason."

"You mean Dumbledore?" Harry added.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyways, he said that he would put a transfer in for me so that I could attend Hogwarts and that I needed to come and stay with my godparents in England. So here I am."

Harry could tell that Vernon was about to explode. "Here, let me help you with your stuff. You can share my room until the end of the holidays. I supposed we could charm the bed so it's a pair of bunks or one large bed."

"Thanks." Kale responded. "Either way is just fine with me. I'm not that picky."

Together they were able to carry all of Kale's stuff to Harry's room in one trip while Petunia tried to calm down Vernon with "He can't use magic out of school either." and "He'll be gone before you know it." They quickly made the bed into a single, large waterbed, Kale having told Harry that waterbeds were the most comfortable, and set all of Kale's belonging in one corner. They fell asleep quickly and woke late the next morning.


	2. Owl Post

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I just got a job, so I've been busy with it and been very tired. I've gotten back into the flow now, so I should be able to update more often. The only time in the near future I can foresee me not updating will be when I have to add my part(s) to my guild's Round Robin. Oh, and now that the sixth book has came out, I should let you know that this story will contain no spoilers. So dun worry, if you haven't read "The Half-Blood Prince" I won't ruin anything for ya. Now own to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. I'm using them for my own amusement and am not making a single penny off them. Now, the original character, Kale Faolan, is mine, so please if you want him for your pleasure, please ask. Anyways, on to the story!

**Chapter 2  
Owl Post**

Harry woke to the sound of many fluttering wings. Sitting up quickly, he realized that there were an unusually large number of owls in his room. "What is going on?" he asked Kale.

"Oh good morning Harry," Kale said, pulling another parchment from an owl's leg and tossing it on a small pile. "Not much. Seems word of what happened has reached about every single person I know at school. If I didn't know better, I would swear that they got together and sent everything at once. It's gonna take me forever to read all of these, let alone respond."

"Would you like some help?" Harry asked, getting out of bed.

Kale smiled, "Please. But before you sit down, could you check out the window? When I looked earlier, there was only about 15 or 20 owls out there. I think I've seen at lest twice that."

Harry walked around a few owls preparing to leave and looked out the window. "Umm…this might take all day. As far as I can see the rooftops are full of owls." He turned back to Kale, "Do you go to school with very many?"

"Not really," Kale answered, tossing another post. "There are only about 25,000 students at my school. Funny thing is that we're one of the smaller schools."

Harry sat hard on the floor beside Kale. "25,000? Please tell me that you don't know all of them. Because if you do, we might be here for a few days."

"Naw! I know a lot of the students, but nowhere near all of them…What is going on now?"

Harry looked up at the window upon hearing a frantic flapping of wings and loud hooting. After a few seconds a rater large, black owl appeared in the window, shoving other owls out of its way with it's wings and generally causing a muddle. He heard Kale take in a quick breath and exclaim "Auron!" The owl hooted happily and leapt over to the pair.

"I see that you made it and found me," Kale said to the owl. "Harry, this is my owl, Auron. He was out delivering a message to my pen friend when the attack happened." He reached to the owl's leg and removed the parchment. "Guess I do have some good luck working for me after all. Don't worry Auron, I'll getcha an owl treat in a few, but at the moment I'm a bit busy." Auron hooted and went to rest on Kale's pile of trunks.

Kale sat the parchment right beside him and they continued to remove parchments and a few care packages from concerned teachers and parents for the next couple of hours, finishing finally around one in the afternoon. "Now what?" Harry asked, watching the last owl leave.

"Well," Kale responded, "I say we get lunch, if we haven't already missed it, then afterwards, I'll dig out the trunk I keep all my parchment and ink in and see about at least getting all the letters inside. There are only a few packages, so I'll take care of them later this evening or tonight and the rest can wait a day or so."

"Wanting some time to reflect?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. More like time to forget about everything and find myself once again. There was something I was going thru and I wanted to talk to my parents once I got back from school." Harry watched as tears started to fall. "I don't know who to talk to now. What am I to do?"

Harry walked over and put his arms around Kale. "It'll be ok. You can talk to me if you want and when we get to school I'm sure Hermione and Ron would be happy to do the same. Ok?"

Kale hugged Harry back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Harry. Looks like we're gonna become good friends. Now, let's forget this sadness and find something that resembles lunch." He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, "Whatcha say?"

Harry let go and smiled, "Food sounds good to me, especially since we seem to have missed breakfast." The two headed downstairs for lunch and returned not too long after.

"A quarter of a slice of grapefruit? Please tell me that this isn't my fault and that she's lost what little mind she had."

Harry shook his head, "That would be a no to both. Dudley's been on a diet for a while now, though it doesn't really seem to be working very well." He bent down and removed the loose floorboard. "That's why I got some stuff from Hogsmead at the end of last year and my friends have been sending me stuff off the summer. So, what will it be, a Pumpkin Pasty or one of Hagrid's Meat Pies? But to warn you, Hagrid isn't the best of cooks."

"I'll try a meat pie," Kale said, joining Harry on the floor, "Something tells me that his cooking is a lot better than mine. I tried to make some homemade chocolate frogs once and it didn't turn out very well. They tasted more like an actual frog than chocolate. Made a good gag gift for friends, but that was about it." He took a pie and bit hard into in, almost breaking his teeth in the process. "Then again, maybe not. Hand over a Pumpkin Pasty."

A few hours after finishing lunch, Kale finished sorting and storing the letters into a trunk and most of the care packages lay open. He placed the loose board back where it belonged and sat on the bed beside Harry, "Thanks again for the help. Looks like we have enough stuff to last us till school starts." Harry nodded in agreement. "Now I have a question if you don't mind. What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's a great school," Harry answered, "Albus Dumbledore is an awesome headmaster and most of the students and teachers are very nice. Watch for Filch, he loves nothing more than getting students in trouble and Snape, the Potions teacher and Slytherin head, is extremely hard to please. Other than that, Draco and his crew are bunch of gits, but then again, they are Slytherins, so that is normal for them. Now, a question for you- where did you get that strange medallion? I've never seen anything like it."

"This old thing?" Kale answered, holding it out a bit. "It's an old family heirloom. It's been passed down for generations to the first-born male. I received it last year for my 16th birthday from my dad. There is an old legend that our family used to head a pack of werewolves back during the Dark Ages here in England," He laughed. "Like I said, it's an old family legend. I haven't found anything that suggests that it's true. 'Course, I'm not much of a history person, so I'm sure there is something somewhere."

"Hermione could tell you," Harry said. "She's one of the smartest witches I know."

Two owls suddenly flew in the room, one was a small brown barn owl and the other was an even smaller, energetic owl, both carrying a letter. Harry got up and pulled both letters off. The barn owl headed back out, while the other flew around the room, hooting like crazy. "Would you knock it off Pig. You're going to cause me to get in trouble." The owl hooted twice more and headed out. "Looks like Hermione and Ron sent letters. I hope everything's ok." He opened the first parchment. "It's from Hermione. She says that she's headed over to the Weasley's and wants to know if I was invited. Guess that what this letter from Ron is all about."

Harry opened the other letter, "Thought so. Ron says that Bill and Charlie will be here today around 7 pm to pick me up," He smiled at Kale. "Don't worry. I'm inviting you. Mrs. Weasley won't mind an extra body in the house and you'll finally get to meet Ron and Hermione."

Kale smiled and blushed a little. "I wasn't worried. Not the least little. Wait, you mean that they're on there way tonight? But it's already…" A loud banging on the door echoed throughout the house. "…7 o'clock."


	3. New Friends, New Enemies

A/N: Oooh, aren't I evil for doing a "cliff-hanger?" Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry for the length f time between chapters. Been busy with college classes and life in gereral. I seem have forgotten the next part, I believe, so I'll add it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, etc. I'm using them for my own amusement and am not making a single penny off them. Now, the original character, Kale Faolan, is mine, so please if you want him for your pleasure, please ask. Anyways, on to the story!

**Chapter 3  
New Friends, New Enemies**

Harry rushed down to the door and barely made it before Uncle Vernon. He opened to see two red-haired, freckle faced young men. "Bill. Charlie. I just got Ron's letter. I'm not quite packed and there is the matter of…"

"…your unexpected visitor from America," Bill finished. "We know. Professor Dumbledore paid us a quick visit before we left. He told mum 'bout Kale and she immediatly went about making room. We figured we would get here before our old owl did and seeing as Ron had already sent out Pig earlier..."

"So, we left right away," Charlie finished. "And what do you mean you just got Ron's letter? He sent it out this morning."

"That would be my fault," Kale said from the stairs. "I got a bunch of owls this morning from friends in America. I guess they held up the normal deliver of the Owl Post a little. Sorry."

"What do you freaks thing you're doing here?" Vernon suddenly bellowed. "I want all of you out of my house! That includes you too, Potter!"

"He doesn't listen very well does he?" Kale asked. "Oh well, guess that doesn't really matter. Is there a chance I could get one of you two redheads to help us pack and bring trunks down? By the way, I'm Kale Faolan. I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Bill Weasley," Bill replied. "And he's my older brother Charlie. I would be glad to help you two if Charlie will take care of Vernon. I don't want stuff thrown everywhere."

"No problem; you just make sure you hurry. It'll be almost morning by the time we get back to the Burrow." Charlie added.

It took about an hour to pack everything and get it all in the car. Harry and Kale climbed in the back seat and fell asleep as Charlie drove the Ministry car. It took a couple of extra hours to arrive at the Borrow, as Ministry cars aren't charmed to fly. Upon arrival, Molly Weasley met the group with plenty of hugs. She made little fuss over Kale, as it was very late and everyone was dead tired. The car was quickly unpacked and Harry and Kale were stuffed into bed.

Kale woke up feeling quite refreshed and quickly realized he was alone in the room. He got up and went downstairs and was quite surprised to see the large gathering of people. Most were red heads, except for one girl and Harry. "I'm guessing the reds are all members of the Weasley family. Am I right?"

"Yes," replied Molly, standing up. "Let me introduce you to the family. Everyone this is Kale Faolan from America. Kale, this is my wonderful husband, Arthur."

"Pleasure," Arthur said.

"You met me, Charlie and Bill last night. Beside them are Percy, then Fred and George."

"Welcome to England," Percy said. "I hope we can become like a second family for you."

"Yeah," Fred and George replied together, "that is if you can stand having a boring perfectionist like Percy as a brother."

"Oh, stop it you two," Molly replied. "The last two are Ron and Ginny."

"Hope you get sorted into Gryffindor with all of us," Ron said. "Well, I mean with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and me. Everyone else is out of school."

"Hi," Ginny said softly. "I just hope you don't end up in Slytherin. They're not the friendliest bunch of wizards you'll ever meet."

"That makes me Hermione," the girl with long brown hair added. "Nice to meet you. I hope you'll enlighten me on your school some. I don't know much about wizarding schools in America."

"Nice to meet all of you," Kale said. "I look forward to getting to know ya'll better. 'Course I'll be happy to answer any questions about The Tower School for Witchcraft and Wizarding. On another note, what time is it anyways? Have I missed breakfast?"

"It's about noon," Molly replied. "So, yes you have missed breakfast, but I was just getting ready to fix lunch."

"That means we need to get out of the way," Ron said. "Let's go and sit out in the garden while we wait. I'm sure we'll end up out there seeing as it is nice today."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Kale went out while the rest scattered themselves around the house. They set on a blanket that Ginny had brought and talked.

"Only four houses? Wow. You must be a bit smaller than The Tower. We currently have seven, each are named for House color. There's Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Brown, White and Grey."

"Are they all the same or is it like how Ravenclaw's are known for their book smarts and such?" Ginny asked.

"They all have differences that make them unique," Kale answered. "Red's an all female House. The House founder blamed all the world's problems on men, so she insisted. I know, weird. Yellow's are good with healing type spells and potions. The Yellow motto is 'Anything can be healed short of death.' Blue's tend to meddle in everyone's business. Green's are ready for a battle; anytime, anywhere. Brown's, my House if you wanted to know, are the book people. We love knowledge and are always trying to preserve it for future generations. White's are very logical in the way they think and Grey's are quiet. Not much is known about their House or the House founder."

"Amazing," Hermione breathed. "You must be a rather large school to have so many Houses."

"I guess so. We are actually one of the smaller schools in North America. There are…"

Kale woke up early, an uneasy feeling filling him. He blinked the sleep away and saw that it was seemed to be quite early. He rubbed his arms and thought, "Weird; something doesn't feel quiet right." He got up and headed down to sit in the living room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Molly and Arthur. "Oh, morning."

"Morning Kale," Arthur said. "I'm off to work." He gave Molly a kiss.

"Do be careful," Molly said as he disapperated with a pop. "Come; sit. What's got you up at this time of the morning?"

Kale sat at the table with Molly, "I'm not quite sure. I suddenly woke up with this weird, uneasy feeling."

"Think it could have been a bad dream of some sort?"

"No," Kale answered, his eyes lighting up with realization. "That's gotta be it though."

"I'm afraid you've lost me now dear," Molly said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. You see, when most people, magical or not, dream, they rarely recall what they dreamed, and if they do, it bits and pieces and usually don't mean anything. I, on the other hand, will on occasion, dream a dream that's basically a coded vision of the future. I've been taught how to remember all of my dreams and to interpret the ones that actually mean something."

"I think I remember something like that from my days at school," Molly interjected, "Though, it may have been nothing more than a theory then. But, then again, there have been many theories realized since I took classes. Why…"

Molly cut off when Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she looked a bit confused, "What's wrong hun? You ok?"

Hermione walked over to the table and sat down, "Yeah, just a bit. I had this really weird dream and can't seem to get it off my mind."

"Well, what was it about? Maybe we can help," Molly said.

"Well, there was a large, white tower. Curled around the outside was a rather large snake; a python or a boa I believe. It looked as if had the tower in a death squeeze, which I know is ridiculous, since you can't kill a building," Hermione shook her head. "Maybe I'm just nervous about our sixth year or something."

"No," Kale said, "It means something; that I'm sure of. The tower has got to be my old school, The Tower. I'm not sure who or what the snake symbolizes, but the visual of it wrapped around the tower isn't a good one. There's something dark and evil taking hold and if it's not stopped soon, The Tower is doomed. I must send an owl right away."

Kale ran back up the stair to compose a warning letter, leaving a still slightly confused Hermione, "Can you explain how he's so sure that this dream means something?"

Molly responded, "Yes. It's quite simple. You see…"

A few hours later, the entire house was up and had all been fed. Percy, Bill and Charlie disapparated soon after breakfast, each citing important business. The rest prepared for a day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Fred and George told Molly that they would call for Ministry cars for them. While she was suspicious of a trick, the chaos of getting everyone ready at one time had her agreeing.

They were waiting for a while when Molly asked, "You sure they are on the way? They are taking a long time to arrive."

"We're sure," the twins replied, "They did say they would be a few minutes late. All of their vehicles were out and they said we would get the first available."

A few more minutes passed, and Kale could finally hear the sound of an engine in the distance. In fact, it sounded like many engines, "How many did they say they were sending?"

"Four," Fred and George replied together.

"Do we really need that many?" Hermione asked.

"Well…"

The roar grew louder and now Kale could make out what appeared to be motorcycles coming up the road. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Knowing those two, I'm afraid it's not," Harry said as the motorcycles pulled up. The drivers tipped their hats and promptly turned into birds and flew off. "You didn't call the Ministry did you?"

"No," the twins replied. "We called an old friend from the shop and had him send over rides. You like?"

"FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Molly shrieked.

"We thought you might like something different," George said defensively.

"Yeah, mum," Fred added. "Plus we thought it would be wicked cool."

"Guess we'll just have to make due with what we have. I certainty hope the both of you can drive. I know neither Ron now Ginny can."

"We can," they answered.

"Hermione, Harry, Kale. Can any of you three drive?" Molly asked.

"I haven't the foggiest of how to," Harry and Hermione both answered.

"I do," Kale answered. He climbed onto one as Fred and George did the same.

"That's good. Harry, you ride with Kale. Hermione will with Fred and Ron with George. Gin, hun, your with me." She transfigured them all helmets, which were promptly put on and got on the last empty bike. Ginny promptly sat behind her mother. "Now grab on dear." Ginny did so just as Molly pealed off and did a wheelie. She returned a few seconds later.

"Way to go mum!" Fred and George cheered. "When did you learn to do that?"

"A long while ago in my younger days," she replied in her no-nonsense tone. "Now hurry up. We have a bit a ride." The group obeyed and quickly settled behind their drivers.

Kale turned his head and addressed Harry, "Grab around my waist and hold tight. I don't want you falling off."

Harry nodded and grabbed around Kale's waist. As Kale took off, a strange feeling crept thru his body, unlike anything he felt before. Was he developing feelings for this young man from another land? He leaned into Kale more and decided to talk with him about it later. For now, he wanted to enjoy the ride.

Half an hour later, the group arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and dismounted their bikes. Kale wrapped his cloak around himself to hide his rather embarrassing hard-on. He was glad though that Harry had ridden with him. He had begun to develop feeing for The-Boy-Who-Lived the first time they had met. He followed the group inside and to the back, where Molly promptly tapped on four bricks. The wall moved aside and revealed a street bustling with witches and wizards of all ages.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Kale," Hermione said. "Come on Harry, Ron, let's show Kale the sites. We'll see you later Mrs. Weasley."

"Ok dears," she called after then as they walked off, "Be careful and meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in 2 hours."

"Ok!" the group shouted as they walked off.

"Where are we going first?" Kale asked.

"Well," Harry answered, "it would be wise to run by Gringot's first. I need to take out a little for the next school year."

"Then Gringot's will be our first stop. Then I suggest we get out school supplies first. We don't want be ill prepared for the next school year," Hermione added.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, but we have to stop and see Fred and George before we meet mum. They have in a few new jokes and I want to try a couple on Malfoy and his crew on the train."

"Sounds like plan to me," Kale said. The four walked off towards Gringot's Wizarding Bank. While Harry withdrew money, Kale checked on his own account. The goblin behind the counter confirmed that all funds had been transferred, including those that had been in his parents accounts. He signed a few forms to confirm everything and withdrew a little money for the year also. The group met at the front of the bank and left for Flourish & Blotts. They we about to enter when a platinum haired teen exited and ran right into Kale, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the teen spit out as he got up. "I swear…" He then noticed the others. "Potter. Weasley. Granger. Should have known you three were with this filth that dared to be in my way."

Kale stood up and glared at him, "Who do you think you are calling me 'filth'? You are the one who ran into me. If you didn't have your head so far up your ass, then maybe you wouldn't have ran into me."

"Who do I think I am? I am Draco Malfoy. My father is the prestigious Lucius Malfoy. Who are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"My name is Kale Faolan. I don't care who your father is. I'm dealing with you. Now, do you wanna apologize or do I have to make you?"

"I'm not going to apologize for anything. I think you should apologize for simply existing. You are causing me to use up too much of my valuable time." Malfoy stated, looking down his nose.

"I don't think so Malfoy," Harry said. "I suggest you leave. It would be good for you to remember that it's four to one you little rat. Or should I say ferret."

Draco suddenly turned whiter than his hair, if that was even possible, and managed to stammer out, "Fine. But you won't have these three to protect you all the time. You've made a new enemy Faolan and you best remember to keep an eye open at all times." He stalked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm guessing that's the boy that ya'll warned me about. Nice fellow, that is, if you consider rabid dogs nice." Kale said. "Should he scare me?"

"Yes," Ron answered. "He's father is in Azkaban for being a DeathEater."

"That's not totally true." Hermione interjected. "Lucius escaped about a month ago. It was in all the papers. Didn't you father say something about it?"

Ron blushed and hung his head. "Probably; I don't usually pay much attention when he rambles, er…talks, about Ministry business. You know that."

Hermione sighed, "You should Ron. You might just learn something if you do."

"Is it possible that Malfoy's father was the one of those who burned down my house and murdered my family? The timing seems about right," Kale asked.

"It's defiantly a possibility," Harry responded. "If it was, then you defiantly need to watch out for Malfoy; he's very much like his father."

"I will; not that I had planned to not do so any way. That boy gives off a strange vibe. I don't like it."

"Well, there's no sense in worrying over it now," Ron said. "The sooner we finish necessary shopping, the sooner we can have some fun."

Everyone agreed and entered the shop, Kale commenting about how few books it seemed to hold. While every space possible was filled with books, he still insisted that it was a small number of books. He apologized, commenting that he was used to a large library. Hermione said something about the Hogwarts library being rather large and he started to grin from ear to ear in anticipation. They purchased their required books, with Harry picking one up on English Dark Ages Legends and both Hermione and Kale picking up five or six extra books. They continued to shop for school supplies and bought a few things in the twin's joke shop. Kale told them story about the chocolate frogs he had tried to make and they both thought it was "a bloody brilliant idea." They told Kale they would be trying it and he would get the first batch to test out.

"Remind me to never eat your cooking," Ron said as they exited the shop.

"Gee, thanks," Kale said in a teasing tone. "I guess we're all done for the day except for meeting up with your mom and sister. Let's go do that now. I'm ready to head back to The Burrow and hit the hay. A day of shopping can really wear one out."

"You can say that again," Hermione added. "Shall we be off?"

The group headed off and met up with Molly and Ginny. They recounted the run-in with Malfoy and his threat. Molly fussed over Kale, reminding him to watch out for Malfoy and he reassured her that he would. After finishing some of the best ice cream he had ever had, Kale asked, "How are we going to get back to The Burrow? I'm sure the bikes have returned to their owner."

"We'll return by Floo Power. I've set it up with the owner here and we can leave whenever we want. I'll use a Shrinking Spell on our things so they can fit in pockets. I don't want to risk loosing anything on the trip back. If everyone is ready, we'll return right away."

Everyone agreed and Molly shrunk all the books, bottles and packages down pocket size. They all headed to the fire place and one by one, used it to return to The Borrow. Molly returned everyone's things to normal size and the rest of the night before everyone fell asleep, was used to put things away and settling down.


End file.
